PRANK WARS
by xcurlytopsx
Summary: The guild members are getting pranked. Who pulled off the pranks? Who started this? Will we ever know why they did what they did? WHEN WILL I STOP ASKING QUESTIONS?
1. Day 1

**At the guild in the early afternoon...**

* * *

**It was an ordinary day at the guild. Natsu and Gray were acting unusually friendly with Gajeel.**

**"Guess the heat got to them, don't you think, Mira?" Erza asks the bar maid who stood behind the counter looking around the room.**

**" Maybe, or maybe they are tired of fighting for now and called a truce?" her optimistic tone gave Erza an idea.**

**"Thanks for the meal, Mira. I have to get going. There is a new set of armor at the store that have been dying to try on." She gave the silver-haired young maiden her gratitude.**

**The red-haired woman left the bar and walked out of the guild hall.**

**"So, Gajeel, Gray. What do you say, we all get together and go to the beach for the day you can both stay at my place and we can use the waterfall and the lake that is a few feet from my house to swim in if you're not up to the beach?" Natsu says with a smile.**

**"I don't see how that would be so wrong." The slim guy in his swim trunks says thinking the offer thoroughly.**

**"Okay, sounds like this will be interesting. Count me in." The punk looking young man answers to the smiling pink haired guy.**

**"Alright then. I'm all fired up." he shouts fist pumping.**

**"So when is this taking place?" Gajeel asks putting his punk like black hair into a pony tail.**

**"How about tomorrow? none of us are going out on any missions or _"missions" _am I right?" Gray pins his hair back away from his face.**

**"Yeah, completely free. Lucy says she's going to do some shopping and getting some things for her apartment." Natsu says.**

**"Levy wants to go to buy some books in town, so I'm free." Gajeel mutters under his breath.**

**"Juvia said the same thing. She said she was going to go out with the girls though. They are all going to the Magnolia Summer market afterwards." Gray fills in the guys.**

**"So it's settle. We are headed to the beach and later my house. I'm going out to do some shopping of my own and no need to worry about clothing guys. I have plenty of board shorts and t-shirts. We are all about the exact same size t-shirts right?" Natsu doubts a bit.**

**"I'm a medium." Gray says aloud.**

**"Large" Gajeel chimes in.**

**"So yeah we are good. I have both sizes and no worries I got extra sandals." Natsu finishes. "Well, I'm off. See you Gajeel. SEE YOU ICE PRICK!" Natsu shouts the last few words loudly as he dashes out of the guild hall, bursting through the front doors with Happy.**

* * *

**While Natsu is out around the town looking for a good Market the girls have decided to go to the pool at Fairy Hills a little while and treat themselves to a nice mini-vacation. Lucy and Levy sit on the chairs under the water which is also bar side. The bar that is stationed in the middle of the pool for everyone's enjoyment.**

**"So girls, how do we plan out our days for the week?" Levy asked as she wrote down the schedule for the net few days.**

**"Well, I need to get some things for the apartment." Lucy says.**

**"I need to search for a new bathing suit and do some food shopping." Juvia adds on to the list of things.**

**"And I need some new books plus I also volunteered to read to the orphans at the church around the town square." Levy finishes off. She keeps scribbling notes on her sheet of paper that she ripped out of her note-book.**

**"So this is what we can do: tomorrow we can go to the market and accompany Juvia grocery shopping and then we can all look for new bathing suits and maybe even some lingerie to keep things interesting. The day after that we could go to this store I know that sells amazing furniture and it's very durable. While the Last day we could look for the books I need and then afterwards come back to the pool for a late night swim. Then the day after that is when I go to the church and read to the kids." Levy planned out the whole stay.**

**"Well, you have a point in putting together the schedule the way you did specially since food is really important and so is lingerie along with bathing suits since it is just the beginning of the summer and we have to keep things interesting with the guys and for ourselves too." Lucy thinks over the layout.**

**"Juvia- I mean I think it's a marvelous idea and we could have Lucy stay here at Fairy Hills with us for those days. There are" Juvia counts her fingers the days that they will be spending together. "That is 4 days total."**

**"Lets make sure Erza is okay with this and maybe if she wants to join in on the nightly activities like any slumber party, maybe she has some ideas of games." Lucy's optimistic tone set the mood for the rest of the afternoon.**

* * *

**Mean while Natsu was at the market. He had a few bags in his hands full of groceries. The poor dragon slayer had just spent half of the money he had in his wallet for the sleepover. Not to mention he had no help from Happy to lug these home. As the evening rose Natsu was opening the door to his house.**

**"SHOOT ME NOW!" he said as he finished putting away the food into the fridge and the pantry. He suddenly remembered that he was suppose to go to Lucy's house, she wanted to see a movie.**

**This is where our story will stop for now...**

**How will Lucy react if Natsu doesn't make it on time?**

**What will Natsu do against Lucy?**

**Will they fight? Who would win?**

**When will I stop asking questions?**


	2. That night

**Where we last left off with our favorite guild mates...**

_** It was an ordinary day at the guild. Natsu and Gray were acting unusually friendly with Gajeel. The girls have decided to go to the pool at Fairy Hills a little while and treat themselves to a nice mini-vacation. "Well, I need to get some things for the apartment." Lucy says. "I need to search for a new bathing suit and do some food shopping." Juvia adds on to the list of things. "And I need some new books plus I also volunteered to read to the orphans at the church around the town square." Levy finishes off.**_

_** Natsu had suddenly remembered that he was suppose to go to Lucy's house, she wanted to see a movie. Now, how will Lucy react if Natsu doesn't make it on time? What will Natsu do against Lucy? Will they fight? Who would win? When will I stop asking questions?**_

* * *

**While Lucy had been walking home from her great day with her friends at Fairy Hills, Natsu is running towards Lucy's apartment. Along the way Natsu bumps into Lucy.**

**"Gosh, I'm sorry, I'm in a rush I have to get to my girlfriend's house!" his voice fades as he runs ahead.**

**Lucy could not recognize the blurry figure that had gone by in a flash. The only thing she saw is a blur of pink. She fell forwards and fell down."WOW! RUDE MUCH? Poor girl, she must be enraged as all hell right now" she speaks to herself.**

**Lucy getting up after being pushed, brushing the dust off of her self. Her knees were red and bruised with a small cut on her right knee. She calmly makes her way to her house. Walking up the stairs to face her front door. The glowing light under the doorway and unlocks her door. There stood Natsu tired and out of breath with the popcorn made and in the middle of her pillows next to his thigh. He placed the drinks on the small table in front of him. He also made some other small appetizers.**

**Lucy couldn't get so mad at that. Natsu opened his eyes. He had spent 20 minutes preparing everything and took the last 10 minutes to nap. He blinked letting himself adjust to the lighting. He noticed the clothing that Lucy had on were the exact same of the girl he had pushed slightly and apologized but didn't help because he wanted to get to the apartment.**

**He jumped up and grabs Lucy, embracing her tightly. He whispers in her ear, "I am so sorry, Lucy. I didn't know that was you. I was rushing to get over here and be with you, but then I didn't see you when I got here, so I decided to surprise you and make a few finger foods and set up the movie reel set up before you got here." He kept her in his arms. She stood there contemplating whether or not making him feel worse or forgiving him after all the trouble he went through to set up the apartment for this night. She squeezes Natsu back tighter than he did to her.**

**"Since you did go through all this trouble, I'll forgive you this once, especially since you didn't see me on the street either way next time try to help the person you made fall." Lucy reminds him.**

**He smiles widely and sweeps Lucy right off of her feet. He raises her up bridal style and sits her down on his lap and starts the reel. The numbers appear on the sheet that he had placed hanging in front of the wall. The soft violins begin to sing their beautiful song, the piano joining them making it a duet. Natsu looking at the moving images silently, observing them as if they were the most interesting thing he has ever seen. Lucy wonders if he has ever looked at her that way, then brushes the thought away focusing on the movie once again.**

****After the film****

**"Wow, this film was…." for the first time Natsu Dragneel had no way or words to describe the images that have burned into his memories.**

**"I know" Lucy pauses a moment. "It's a film I saw when I was a child…It was when I was about 6 and we had spent the day as a family…We had breakfast together, father didn't have to work, and mother had told the kitchen maid to prepare a basket for us to have a lovely picnic down by the shore…" She smiles. "After the picnic and building sand castles we came back home and decided to watch a film that father had received as a gift from his business partner. An elderly man who has grandchildren." She continues with her story.**

**The look on his face as she tells him turns from a look of interest to a smile that reaches from ear to ear. He was happy that she had a great childhood though he had different one they each found things that stayed with them through the years. Unnoticeably Natsu has a tear streaming down his cheek as if he were reflecting back on the good times he's had with his father, Igneel.**

**"Wow, Luce, that must have been a good childhood then." He plants a kiss on her cheek.**

**"Not everything was smiles and laughter." She whispers under her breath. Natsu ignores it so she wouldn't have to tell him anything that would cause her to remember what she didn't want to.**

**"Well, I'll help clean up here and maybe we can get some shut eye then, if that's alright with you that is" He picks up the try that the plates were on top of. He takes the plates in his hands into the small kitchen that looks like it could be make believe. _Wow, I guess being nice to him really works. I mean not that I am never nice to him but that he will be nice back is shocking sometimes. That he is not as dense as he gives off._**

**_"_So my lovely princess, I think that its time for you to go to sleep. It's late and you have a long weekend ahead of you after tonight." He lends the beautiful blonde a hand. She extends her own hand to reach his. He pulls her up gently giving her the support she needs to stand. In one swift move he scoops her up into his arms once again and lays her on her bed, feet first and last putting her upper body down. Soon they were face to face, eye to eye, nose to nose, and then lips locked into a passionate filled kiss. For a moment Lucy felt like she was in the skies, on cloud 9. Natsu was engulfed by his instincts and he lays upon her. She ****doesn't mind his being on her, instead she craved it. She wants Natsu badly though she hides it perfectly behind all her thoughts.**

* * *

**Will this lovely moment continue?**

**When will Natsu realize that he might not want to spend the day with the guys?**

**Will Lucy note that she doesn't want the moment to end?**

**Will this ascend into more?**

**Why do I keep typing?**

**Until next time readers...**

**xcurlytopsx signing off...**


	3. Next Morning

**Where we last left off with our favorite guild mates...**

**_While Lucy had been walking home from her great day with her friends at Fairy Hills, Natsu is running towards Lucy's apartment. Along the way Natsu bumps into Lucy. "WOW! RUDE MUCH? Poor girl, she must be enraged as all hell right now" she speaks to herself. The glowing light under the doorway and unlocks her door. There stood Natsu tired and out of breath with the popcorn made and in the middle of her pillows next to his thigh. He placed the drinks on the small table in front of him. He also made some other small appetizers. She continues with her story. The look on his face as she tells him turns from a look of interest to a smile that reaches from ear to ear. He was happy that she had a great childhood though he had different one they each found things that stayed with them through the years. In one swift move he scoops her up into his arms once again and lays her on her bed, feet first and last putting her upper body down. Soon they were face to face, eye to eye, nose to nose, and then lips locked into a passionate filled kiss. For a moment Lucy felt like she was in the skies, on cloud 9. Natsu was engulfed by his instincts and he lays upon her. She doesn't mind his being on her, instead she craved it._**

**_Will this lovely moment continue? When will Natsu realize that he might not want to spend the day with the guys? Will Lucy note that she doesn't want the moment to end? Will this ascend into more?_**

* * *

**While Lucy wanted this to happen she stops herself. She pushes Natsu slightly, placing her hands on his bare chest. "I'm sorry, but how about some other night Natsu?" she looks up at him wary. "I'm sorry." she looks away.**

**Natsu jumps up for a second and immediately removes himself. "You don't have to apologize, I mean I was going a bit far for a night like this. You are completely right." he removes himself from on top of her. "Lucy, how about you have the bed to yourself and I'll leave, back to my house." he suggested to her after feeling like an ass for having gone a tad bit far.**

**"No, it's okay Natsu, how about we just cuddle for the night, I mean it's pretty late and I don't want you going out at this time with how dark it is. Just...stay...for me...please?" she wanted to hide herself in embarrassment from asking him to stay for her own person fulfillment.**

**Natsu took a seat beside her and took her hand. "You don't need to hesitate when you want me to stay with you. Just make sure that it's what you want." He smiled at her softly.**

**"Thanks...mate" Lucy said shyly while Natsu blushed.**

**Natsu grabs Lucy and embraces her tightly. He was so overjoyed to hear her calling him mate. I guess everything is all well that ends well.**

* * *

**The next morning...**

**Lucy smells something sweet and familiar to her. Blinking a couple times to adjust her vision she can see her dragon slayer had made her a beautiful breakfast. From the looks of it, he probably still felt a hinge of guilt from last night. She sat up right and he placed the tray on her lap. Natsu leans over to kiss her good morning.**

**"You didn't have to..." Lucy blushes as she looks down at the tray full of food. On the plate was a stack of pancakes with eggs and bacon, on the side was French toast and a small container holding the syrup and butter. Next to that was a tall glass of orange juice.**

**"Well, you are my mate and I feel bad because I am going to leave you alone all day. The boys and I are going to have a guy's night over at my place later this afternoon and they are staying the night so, I want to make the best of this morning." Natsu kisses Lucy's forehead.**

**"Alright then, but don't fight with them, okay?" She looks up from her plate to meet his gaze.**

**"I promise I won't." He grins assuring her he wouldn't go against her word.**

* * *

**That afternoon...**

**The guys are gathered in front of the guild and they each have a bag of their own personal stuff.**

**"So where's Flame brains?" Gajeel looks around.**

**"I'm not sure..." Gray feels a chill run down his back.**

**The pink haired young man running down the street stops in front of them. "Sorry I am late, I was with Lucy." Gajeel and Gray look at each other and shrug it off.**

**"So where is your house again?" Gray asks.**

**"Just follow me and we'll get going." Natsu leads the way into the forest and up a small hill. Behind the branches and bushes of the trees and shrubs that were in the way he reveals his house. The boys stare in awe and look back at Natsu.**

**"Wow, salamander. Did you build this?" Gajeel couldn't help but ask.**

**"Yeah Happy helped with the inside because the outside was really hard to build." Natsu grins at his nakama and keeps walking towards his house. He grabs the door knob and gives it a little turn and pushes open the door.**

**"I call dibs on the couch!" Gajeel runs into the place and leaps onto the couch claiming his temporary territory.**

**"Hammock is mine." Natsu shouts back.**

**"Where do I sleep?" Gray looks around.**

**"No worries I have a cot" Natsu goes into his closet and pulls out a long flat like surface. Placing it on the floor near Gajeel, he sets up the legs and pulls out a few blankets from his closet.**

**"Thanks, Natsu" Gray felt a bit uneasy saying thank you to Natsu because he never really thanked him for anything, all they ever did was fight against each other or with each other against something bigger.**

* * *

**Is this the beginning of a new relationship?**

**Have frenemies become allies?**

**Will Gajeel be part of this?**

**Where in the world is Lucy?**

**Is this the end of Gray and Natsu's comical fights?**

**Why can't my fingers stop dancing across this keyboard?**

**Until next time readers...**

**xcurlytopsx signing off...**


	4. The surface of mayhem

**Where we last left off with our favorite guild mates...**

**The guys are gathered in front of the guild and they each have a bag of their own personal stuff. Natsu leads the way into the forest and up a small hill. Behind the branches and bushes of the trees and shrubs that were in the way he reveals his house. The boys stare in awe and look back at Natsu. Gajeel runs into the place and leaps onto the couch claiming his temporary territory. Is this the beginning of a new relationship?** **Have frenemies become allies?** **Will Gajeel be part of this?** **Where in the world is Lucy?** **Is this the end of Gray and Natsu's comical fights?**

* * *

**After the boys spent the entire day fishing and swimming in the river next to the house they decided to eat fish before going to relax in the hot springs before going back to the house.**

**"Got to say, Flame head, you got it made here. I mean you have your own place, in a quiet area. So much space to yourself, great friends, "bunny girl", and free fish." Gajeel thinks aloud.**

**"Yeah, I have to agree with Gajeel on this one." Gray says. "You have a great life here and you don't have to worry about rent or things like that. You may be dense but, you are really self sufficient here."**

**"I'm not dense" Natsu mutters under his breath.**

**"Yeah, you are." Gajeel coughs trying to cover it up.**

* * *

**Meanwhile with Lucy…**

**"Hey thanks so much Levy, I really needed someone else's opinion since Natsu is with the guys tonight." Lucy thanks her blue haired friend.**

**"No need and Gajeel mentioned that to me today, about the boy's day out." Levy giggles. "I never thought I would see the day that they would get along."**

* * *

**Later that night…**

** The boys slept soundly asleep in their claimed spots. Natsu's soft snores drown in Gajeel's loud metallic sounds. Gray looks up at Natsu and then at Gajeel. **

**"What the hell, Metal face! YOU SNORE REALLY LOUD!" Gray shouts.**

**"Huh-what?" Gajeel didn't know how to reply to the muffled words coming from Gray's mouth.**

**"You snore really loud, can you turn the other way?!" Gray asks annoyed.**

**"Whatever man." He turns onto his side.**

**Hours had passed since the boys had gone to sleep. The sun began to rise and Happy had just walked into the house to find Gajeel sleeping on the couch, Gray on the hammock and Natsu on the cot. **

**"Guess, they had fun." Until he walks over to who he thought was Natsu to find that it's Gray. "Gray wake up! Gray!" The amused little blue cat shakes the pink haired boy who sleeps so soundly. "Darn, it didn't work, but that would mean…" He gasps and flies over to the hammock. With one small breath he lets out the biggest laugh he could. He was laughing so hard that the boys finally woke up.**

**"Happy can you keep it…" Gray looks up to see black haired Natsu in the hammock and joins along in the laughter.**

**"What are you looking at, ice prick!?" Natsu shouts then notices that Gray now has pink locks. Bursting with laughter and fulfillment Gray shoots him an angered look. Gajeel as usual still sleeping no matter how much noise the guys make.**

**"I'm staring at your hair, flame brain!" Gray laughs hysterically. Happy pulls a mirror out of his bag as he tries to suppress his laughter.**

**"WHO DID THIS TO MY HAIR?!" Natsu jumps out of the hammock and reveals his red boxers.**

**"I guess it could've been Gajeel, I mean he doesn't seem to have anything strange done to him." Gray suggests as he frowns touching his new pink colored hair.**

**"HEY METAL HEAD?! WHY DID YOU…" Natsu's voice calms down as Gajeel turns to look at him and shows half of his hair has been dyed pink. Natsu balls out into laughter. Unable to help himself he tries to stop, but the sight of Gajeel with pink hair was too much for Natsu.**

**"What?! What are you looking at salamander?" Gajeel's groggy voice so serious and the boys couldn't stop laughing.**

**"Weirdos" Gajeel says as he gets up and goes to the river to wash up before returning to the guild. Once after dipping his hair into the water his hands push back the pink hairs.**

**"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO DID IT? I AM GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF WHO DID IT!" Angrily Gajeel picks both of them up by the collars of their shirts and backs them into the wall.**

**"We thought you did it" they reply simultaneously.**

**"Lets go, we have to find out who did this. Maybe it was someone at the guild." Gray thinks.**

**When they arrive at the guild everyone stopped to look at them. For a single moment they pause everyone drops what they held in their hands and mouths. They look at one another and everyone turns around back to what they were doing a little more quietly; all scared to find out who really did this to the 3 strongest boys of the guild.**

**"I know one of you did this, if you step up now you will be treated less harshly then if we have to find you." Gray states clearly.**

**"But none of us knew where you guys went after yesterday in the morning." The majority claims.**

**"Then how about this, who knows how to get to Natsu's house?" Gajeel asks with the straightest face masking his anger. A few hands rose.**

**"And if those hands will step forward." Natsu's cold voice reaches the crowd's ears. 5 people walk up to them: Erza, Elfman, Mirajane, Gildarts and Laxus.**

**"Erza did you do this to the three of them?" Master Makorav asks. She nods no. "Elfman did you?" and he also nods no. "Mirajane, I don't think you would but, did you?" and she nods no. "Gildarts, you just got back didn't you?" and he answers yes. "So did you prank the boys?" Gildarts looks at them and laughs a little, "No, Master." "Laxus did you?" and he rolls his eyes. "Why would I prank these losers?" he grins.**

* * *

**So who did it?**

**Will whoever did this step forward?**

**Why is Lucy not at the guild?**

**Where is Levy and Juvia?**

**What will happen to the just new found relationship of the boys?**

**Why can't my fingers stop dancing across this keyboard?**

**Until next time readers...**

**xcurlytopsx signing off...**


End file.
